


denial

by heiwajesus



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Basically Porn, Depression, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short, Smut, i guess, um, wtf even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9845693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiwajesus/pseuds/heiwajesus
Summary: just a fast, practice piece





	

I sit on his couch smoking, amidst a coffee table filled with books and a couple of stacked coasters. My legs are up, knees tucked against my chest with my arms hugged around them securely. I’m half asleep, listening to the rain outside his window.

“Why’d you come in here?” I hear his voice come from the direction of the bedroom, quiet and rough.

I listen to his footsteps grow closer as I continue to puff the smoke in and out. 

“No clue,” I finally answer, when he stands in front of me with a disappointed look on his face. 

He doesn’t sigh or huff out of frustration like I’d expected him to, nor does he scold me for smoking inside again. Instead, he leans over slightly and takes my face between his hands. “What am I going to do with you?” 

Moving my arms from around my legs, I take the roll from my mouth and turn it towards him. Obviously he takes it, immediately inhaling like it required no consideration. He kept eye contact the whole time.

It stays like that for a while, me passing the joint between us both. Eventually I ended up resting against his chest, the only thing I could feel being the high and the warmth of his body against mine. It was perfect, actually.

-

“Come here, baby,” he speaks after a few moments, and before I know it I’m turning onto my front and climbing up to press our lips together.

His hands comb through my hair as we kiss, gentle and soft. But it doesn’t stay like that for long, never does. He nips and bites until I taste blood, but I love it. It’s like a slap, a reality check, a kind of pain that reminds me where I am and who I am.

“Fuck,” he groans out, when I grind myself down into him. 

His hands slide down my back, over my ass, before they find their place at my thighs. He gives a quick squeeze to them before he pushes back up to my ass, hands slipping underneath my shorts as he grips my cheeks and spreads them.

“Ka-neki,” I shudder the words out, still rolling my hips into him. He doesn’t stop with his motions, and the combination of them with mine really fucks me up good. “God, do we have lube?”

“No, shit,” he answers, his glazed eyes boring into mine as he coaxes my body into the movements he wants.

“Fuck it,” I pant out, watching his expression falter into concern for a second. “I swear to fuck you better do it without or I’m cutting your dick off. I’ll be fine, just fuck me already.”

He looks hesitant, but it soons disappears when my hand reaches down to palm at his erection. I sit back a little, taking control of the situation as I pull down his shorts with my free hand and lean forward to lick thick strips up his cock.

I go at it for a minute or so, too eager for him to get inside me to spend too much time with my tongue. I stop when his moans become animalistic. He’s desperate too, I know it.

So I maneuver myself back up his body and, with great difficulty, remove my underwear.

“Ayato,” his voice is a warning, his eyes still filled with that same fucking concern that really doesn’t make me any more turned on.

“I don’t need prep,” I assure him, looking at him as if it was obvious. “I don’t care, Ken. C’mon, you know I can handle it.”

The look on his face next tells me he’s lost all patience with me, with my shit, and before I can do anything he’s pushing me onto my back and pushing his cock into me, without warning. 

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” I curse, biting my lip harder than he did earlier.

Not even halfway in, he asks me, “You can handle it, right?” before he continues, at a snail’s pace.

I wince, and cry out when he’s all the way in, but we both know how this will end. We both know I’ll scream his name and cry out in pure euphoria. We both know nobody else makes me feel quite like the way he does.

-

“You know what I like about you, Ken?”

We lay on his bed now, back at our original destination. His fingers graze over the many new bruises and marks he’s left along my arms, legs, neck.

He doesn’t answer, but I know that he’s listening so I continue.

“You stick around even though I’m depressing. You stay by my side even though sometimes I do inexplicable shit that you don’t agree with. Even though we’re kind of fucked up, you always go with the flow, I guess. And for that I love being with you.”

-

_Kaneki listens, though it’s almost unbearable at this point._

_Ayato’s like a loaded gun, ready to go off. It’s obvious that he’s depressed, but won’t listen to reason. A dismissive attitude that drives the elder insane.  
He wonders when the younger will stop begging him to fuck away the pain, and start confiding in him so he can offer the support he so desperately wants to give him._


End file.
